capitulo unico: ¡te quiero papa!
by rivers95
Summary: Adrian Agreste ha perdido a su esposa, la causa de ello es el nacimiento de su unica hija a quien desprecia por ser la causante de la muerte de la unica mujer a quien amo en su vida, sin embargo la ternura de Emma cambiara el corazon de su padre...


CAPÍTULO ÚNICO: ¡TE QUIERO PAPÁ!

_**flashback**_

-¡Por favor elígeme! Por favor no…¡No te alejes de mi lado!-la voz de Adrian era solloza y entrecortado. El chico de no más de veintidós años sostenía a su joven esposa de los hombros quien le observaba con los ojos sorprendidos y llenos de lágrimas al igual que él.

-Yo…-la chica miro hacia el piso sin poder enfrentarse a su mirada, las lagrimas cayeron hacia el piso elegante con hermosos diseños.

-Así que esa es tu respuesta-Adrian mordió sus labios para contener palabras que de seguro terminarían por herir mas a la madre de su futuro hijo.

-lo siento pero yo…no podría matar al fruto de nuestro amor-Marinette se armo de valor para levantar su vista hacia el único hombre a quien había amado, respiro y con una mirada llena de valentía continuo hablando-no podría matar a nuestro hijo sin importar el costo su vida es más importante que yo.

-¿y también más que yo?-pregunto Adrian con los rojos

-si-fue su respuesta. Una respuesta que cambiaría por completo el corazón de Adrian Agreste quien alguna vez fue el gran héroe de parís; Chat noir.

…

_**Cinco años después…**_

Una pequeña de cabellos azules y con piel clara corría por los jardines de una mansión muy enorme. Acabados finamente realizados por los ingenieros de la construcción, en cualquier esquina de esa enorme casa se notaba la arquitectura antigua de parís, cualquiera estaría gustoso de vivir en tal palacio por así decirlo sin embargo para Adrian Agreste un prospero empresario en el rubro de restaurantes de clase, apuesto y soltero codiciado por muchas mujeres no era nada más que un lugar vacio en el que se podía solo dormir luego de cada jornada de arduo trabajo.

-¡Señorita Emma no corra por favor se podría lastimar!-dijo Isabel, la niñera quien se había hecho cargo de Emma desde su nacimiento.

-¡solo quiero ver las flores y a las mariposas! ¡Ven conmigo Isa!-la niña corría a toda velocidad con los cabellos en toda la cara enredándose entre si. Emma corrió tanto sin mirar por donde iba hasta que se topa con algo que la hace caer de trasero.

-¡Auch! pero que…oh-frente a ella estaba un hombre joven de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes como la esmeralda quien la miro con seriedad a los ojos. Una mirada que adquirió desde que su esposa murió dando a luz. La niña lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos llenos de sorpresa pues para ella aquella persona era muy hermosa, cuyos cabellos resplandecían como el sol y ojos tan brillantes dejaron embelesada a la pequeña.

-¿pero que hace una niña corriendo en mi jardín? No recuerdo haber permitido niños en mi mansión-su mirada expresaba pura frialdad, como si no tuviese ni una pizca de compasión.

-¡Oh Dios! ¡Disculpe señor Agreste, no volverá a ocurrir! ¡Mil perdone!- Isabela cogió a la niña y se la llevo rápido de regreso hacia el pequeño espacio que se les había sido concedido para vivir hasta que cumpliese la mayoría de edad y poder echarlas fuera de la vida del dueño y amo de aquella propiedad?

Adrian miro con atención como se llevo a la niña de cabellos azules quien compartía el mismo color de sus ojos; verdes como la esmeralda.

-Roger…

-¡si mi señor!-Un hombre dos años menor que Adrian se acerco hacia su jefe

-Esa niña es…-Roger espero que su jefe continuara sus palabras pero no lo hizo.

-ah…esa niña es la hija de la difunta señora.

-ya veo así que aun sigue con vida

-¿he?

-¡Roger alista el auto!

-s-si mi señor

Ambos hombres se fueron sin mirar hacia atrás.

Estando ya Isabela con Emma en la habitación que compartía con otros empleados quienes cuidaban a la niña por turnos…

-¡señorita Emma no debe correr sin compañía de alguno de nosotros!

-¿Por qué no puedo correr libremente?-pregunto con una carita de cachorro que mostraba pura ternura

-Con esa cara no me convencerá-suspiro-vera señorita no es algo que usted puede hacer libremente en este lugar…quizás ahora no lo comprenda pero el hombre que vio usted no es alguien en que se puede confiar por lo tanto para su seguridad es mejor vivir entre las sombras hasta que usted sea mayor y pueda irse de este horrible lugar

-¿me voy a ir? ¿Ya no puedo quedarme aquí?

\- por el momento si, pero en el futuro no podrá

-¿Por qué?

-es algo complicado…

-hablas cosas difíciles Isa-Emma agacho su mirada con la cara triste-yo solo quiero quedarme con todos ustedes y si es posible algún día conocer a mamá y a papá.

-señorita…

-Hoy ya conociste a uno de ellos-dijo Sebastián un niño tres años mayor que Emma quien era hermano menor de Isabela

-¡Tu como sabes!-dijo Isabela enojada

-Pues te escuche hablar varias veces del triste pasado de nuestra princesita del palacio

-¡Sebastián no entiendo cuéntame! –dijo Emma corriendo hacia el lado de Sebastián

-Pues que acabas de conocer a tu pap-ummm-antes de poder completar la oración Isabela cogió a su hermano y le tapo la boca con trapos

-¡¿Pero que intentas hacer hermana?! ¡¿Matarme?!-se quejo Sebastián luego de escupir los trapos

-te lo mereces. Vamos señorita hay que lavarse las manos para almorzar

-pero quiero escuchar lo que Sebastián iba a decir

-no se preocupe es algo sin importancia vamos-Isabela se llevo a Emma dejando a la niña con la duda en su pequeña cabecita que no paraba de retumbar la palabra "pap…"

…

En la habitación del señor Adrian Agreste se escucha el ruido de vidrios, porcelanas y quien sabe que otras cosas ser tiradas al suelo, el sonido retumbaba por toda la habitación oscura que era producido por un furioso Adrian quien intentaba calmar su ira, frustración y pena. Cada año era igual… para ser exactos cada cierto día del año en el que se cumplía un año más de la muerte de Marinette nuestro antiguo héroe se encerraba en su habitación con un botella de vino para luego de unas horas caer preso de este quien le hacía en vez de olvidar recordar los últimos momentos vida de la mujer a quien amo y junto a quien lucho contra el villano **Hawk Moth.**

_Luego de dicha batalla algo había salido mal…Ladybug de repente escupió sangre para luego caer al suelo estando inconsciente_

_-¡Marinette! ¡Marinette!_

_Chat noir llevo a Ladybug hacia el maestro Fu quien luego de revidarle dio una noticia agridulce. Resultaba que Marinette estaba embarazada sin embargo al usar los dos miraculous para volver a su realidad verdadera y el mundo no colapsara por cauda de __**Hawk Moth **__en su intento de cumplir su deseo Marinette tuvo que pagar un precio grande aunque ella no lo planeara así fue una reacción de los miraculus al no ser utilizado correctamente._

_Grande fue la sorpresa de Adrian al enterarse que la vida de su esposa estaba a punto de apagarse, sin embargo había una opción y era cambiar de lugares con el niño en el vientre por lo que era decidir entre la vida del niño que aun no nacía y el de una madre que contaba sus últimos meses de vida mientras veía como crecía el bulto en su vientre. Las suplicas de Adrian para que su esposa escogiera su vida en vez del niño no dieron resultado, Marinette fue firme hasta el último momento es su decisión de traer al mundo a su preciado tesoro._

_Para Adrian Agreste la muerte de su esposa debió ser dolorosa pues en el entierro no soltó ni un lagrima, sus ojos estaban apagados de toda vida, la expresión tan brillante y encantadora que lo caracterizaba fue cambiada por una sombría y seria mirada que hasta ahora luego de cinco años se mantenía en su rostro. _

-yo ya te estaba olvidando…ya lo estaba logrando pero…¡Esa niña viene y lo arruina todo!-cogió un jarrón de rosas rojas y lo tiro al piso desquitando su furia en el objeto

-ella se parece tanto a ti…-se tumbo en la cama y cubrió sus ojos con uno de sus manos-…con excepción de los ojos ¿sabes?-sin recibir respuesta alguna se quedo profundamente dormido.

…

Habían pasado algunos meses desde el encuentro de padre e hija. Una fiesta se organizo en la enorme mansión de Adrian Agreste en la que asistieron importantes socios de la compañía del joven empresario. Todo era elegancia y charlas de negocio algo que no mantuvo entretenido a Adrian quien tuvo que salir a tomar aire fresco. Gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer Adrian tuvo que dirigirse hacia un lugar cercano para cubrirse sin esperar encontrase aquello que le traía recuerdos dolorosos

-¿he?-dijo Emma con un paraguas en sus manitas, el objeto era muy grande para ella pero la cubría completamente, en su nerviosismo al darse cuenta que era el mismo hombre de aquella vez y recordar las advertencias de Isabela en un momento de torpeza…

-¡ah!-grito la pequeña Emma mientras trataba de zafarse del paraguas que la había atrapado. Adrian se quedo sorprendido por el acto de la niña. Cuando al fin logro liberarse Emma estaba con una cara roja de la vergüenza

-esto…¡Ten! ¡Te lo regalo!-con su manito cogió la mano de su padre y coloco el paraguas para que lo tuviera.-yo… ¡ya me voy!-corrió hacia la lluvia pero se detuvo a pocos segundos

-yo…ah…t-te ¡te quiero papá!-dichas aquellas palabras, la pequeña Emma corrió perdiéndose de la vista de Adrian quien sostenía en paraguas oscuro con una repentina lagrima que cayó en el piso húmedo por las gotas de lluvia uniéndose a la húmeda noche.

-No es algo que puedo seguir ignorando… ¿verdad martinette? "yo...ah…t-te ¡Te quiero Adrian!" era la misma expresión, las mismas palabras dichas alguna vez por una joven de cabellos oscuros y coletas al confesar su amor al chico de su escuela.

-Es tan parecida a ti como también a mí, su padre.-con una sonrisa de ternura levanto el paraguas para cubrirse con el y mirar al cielo que comenzaba a despejarse mostrando un cielo azul sin neblina, era momento de olvidad los malos momentos y atesorar los recuerdos preciosos.

_**Siete años después…**_

-¡papa!-Emma abrazo a su padre lanzándose por detrás para sujetarse de su cuello.

-¡Emma ya no puedes lanzarte a papá de esa manera! ¡Ya no eres una niña pequeña! ¡Pesas!

-¡queeeee! quieres decir que…-la mirada de la jovencita en pleno florecimiento era angustia-¡Estoy gorda!

-¡¿he?! ¡No! lo que quiero decir es que…ah… esto-Adrian no sabía como arreglar su comentario anterior

-Es una broma papá. Yo sé que no dirías nada que le lastimaría porque tú eres el mejor papá del mundo entero-dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Aquellas palabras sonrojaron a Adrian quien intento disimularlo cubriéndose un poco el rostro.

-¡Te quiero papá!-sin importarle lo mencionado anteriormente volvió abrazar a su padre-Te quiero mucho…-una sonrisa se mostro en los labios de su padre

\- Y yo a ti mi querida princesa.

_**Nota del autor:**_

_**ufff no pensé que me tomara cinco páginas en Word en esta historia pero bueno…En fin esta historia es un especial del día del padre, antes no sabía que escribir para estas fechas pero luego de leer un manga coreano la inspiración vino a mi mente por lo que esta historia está inspirada en aquella historia, si la conoces comenta cual es haber si aciertas mi querido lector. Me hubiese gustado dibujar la imagen de portada pero no pude sin embargo la imagen está en mi mente y cuando lo haga la publicare en mi cuenta de instagran (Lunadc). Bueno sin más que decir hasta la próxima historia. bay bay..**_


End file.
